Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil (franchise)
The Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise '''are a series of crossover films featuring characters from the 2014 animated Disney film, ''Big Hero 6, and the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It began with Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil in 2017, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad later that year, and Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War in 2018. A fourth film, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes, is scheduled to be released in summer 2020. The films also tends to crossover with other shows such as Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir and The Loud House. The series centers around Star Butterfly, an intergalactic warrior princess, who learns what it truly means to be a real hero after she meets robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and a bunch of other colorful new friends. Film series ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil ''(2017) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil After Star Butterfly gets into an argument with her best friend, Marco Diaz, she leaves and later finds herself in the city of San Fransokyo. Over there she runs into Hiro Hamada and his robot companion, Baymax, and they all instantly become friends. When Zorona, an evil spirit from a thousand years ago, awakens and threatens to take over Mewni, Star must team up with Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the team to save the day. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad ''(2017) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad Star, Marco, and the Big Hero 6 head over seas to Paris, France to attend a robotics expo. Star meets and becomes friends with a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is secretly a superhero named Ladybug. Things go well until when a villain named Hawk Moth akumatizes Star into a supervillain named Dark Butterfly. Now Ladybug, along with her partner, Cat Noir, must team up with Marco and the Big Hero 6 to save all of Paris and free Star from the akuma. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War ''(2018) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War Star's life is now in danger after she frees her long-lost evil sister, Venus Butterfly, from an isolated island. Her parents force her to move away from Marco's home and into the Loud House in Royal Woods, Michigan. Marco calls on the Big Hero 6 to help bring Venus to justice in order for Star to return back home. But after Star grows to love her new family, she now has to make a tough decision to either stay with the Loud family or return back home to Marco. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''(2020) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes A fourth and final film in the franchise has been announced and is scheduled to be released on June 19, 2020. In this film, in order to protect her from Toffee and any other danger until she becomes queen, King and Queen Butterfly send Star to a Princess Protection Program while they send Big Hero 6 and other heroes to defend Mewni. After Star meets the princesses in the program, they all decide to form her own group of superheroes and set out to save Mewni from Toffee's wrath. Spin-Off Main article: Super Louds 11 A spin-off film featuring Lincoln and his sisters as a team of superheroes is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. Cast and characters Main Characters * Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher) – The main protagonist is a magical princess from the dimension Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she is given the family heirloom, but after she causes a big accident, she is sent to the Earth dimension as a foreign exchange student. She then lives with the Diaz family. Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She enjoys exploring and being away from her parents and their pressure to make her into a perfect princess. * Marco Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur) – Marco is a 14-year-old boy who becomes Star's best friend and partner in their inter-dimensional adventures. He is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. Prior to meeting Star, he was known as a safe kid due to avoiding danger and being cautious. He helps Star during their fights against the villains. * Hiro Hamada (voiced by Ryan Potter) – 14-year-old robotics prodigy and student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro has intelligence far beyond his years, which resulted in him graduating from high school when he was 13. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes whose goal is to protect the city of San Fransokyo. * Baymax (voiced by Scott Adsit) – an inflatable robot built by Hiro's late brother, Tadashi Hamada, as a medical assistant. He is highly intelligent in the world of medics, devoted, and extremely caring for his patient, in question. Even so, he is slightly naïve, as he initially lacks understanding of human emotion, as well as lacks human emotion, himself, only being concerned of his patient and providing excellent healthcare to the best of his ability. * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (voiced by Cristina Vee in English version, Anouck Hautbois in French version) - An aspiring fashion designer and student at Collège Françoise-Dupont in Paris, France. Marinette is sweet, joyful, and a bit awkward, but respected by her peers. She has a huge crush on Adrien Agreste. She can transform into the superheroine "Ladybug" with the help of her Kwami, Tikki, to defend Paris with her crime-fighting partner Cat Noir. * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Colin Dean) — The 11-year-old middle child, only son of the Loud family and the only Loud child who has white hair, as well as the only Loud child without exactly 4 letters in his name. He loves to read comic books and play video games. Lincoln always has a plan to get through his daily life with his ten sisters. He often breaks the fourth wall by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions of the household. Secondary Characters Big Hero 6 * GoGo Tomago (voiced by Jamie Chung) - A tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. She lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. * Fred (voiced by T.J. Miller) - A comic-book fan who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Fred is incredibly eccentric, zany, loud, childish, and rather boisterous. Nevertheless, he is ultimately very sweet, and extremely laid-back, especially when compared to his friends. * Wasabi (voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr.) - A smart, slightly neurotic and compulsive youth who specializes in lasers. Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded, and appears to be the one with the most common sense. * Honey Lemon (voiced by Génesis Rodríguez) - A chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. Eternally optimistic and bright, Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. Miraculous Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in English version, Benjamin Bollen in French version) - A kind, well-liked boy who is Marinette's classmate and a popular fashion model for his father's clothing company. He transforms into the superhero "Cat Noir" (French: Chat Noir, lit. "black cat") with the help of his Kwami, Plagg, to assist Ladybug in saving Paris. * Tikki (voiced by Mela Lee in English version, Marie Nonenmacher in French version) is Marinette's Kwami who allows her to transform into Ladybug. Tikki is a small floating magical humanoid with a large head, big eyes, and a red body with large black spots on her head, resembling a ladybug. She believes strongly in Marinette and gives her advice to be the best she can be, regardless of transformation. * Plagg (voiced by Max Mittelman in English version, Thierry Kazazian in French version) is Adrien's Kwami who enables him to transform into Cat Noir. Plagg looks much like Tikki, but with a black body, green eyes and pointed ears, resembling a black cat. Unlike Tikki, however, Plagg is sarcastic and lazy. His favorite food is camembert, a stinky cheese. The Loud family * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) — The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family and the only Loud child with a driver's license. Lori is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered, sarcastic, and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her family, especially Lincoln. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — The 16-year-old second-eldest child of the Loud family. Leni is depicted as a crazy, ditzy, kind, and beautiful dumb blonde who shows talents in fashion designing, wood-carving, and lock-picking. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) — The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family. Luna has a habit of speaking in a British/Swedish accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician and owns various instruments, with her signature instrument being the rock guitar (mostly an electric guitar). * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) — The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the comedian of the bunch. Most of her dialogue consists of bad puns, much to the disdain of her siblings. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts, and at some times will be seen with a camera. * Lynn Loud Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 13-year-old fifth-oldest child of the Loud family and the athletic one of the bunch and the youngest teenager. She tends to start competitions among her siblings. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 8-year-old fifth-youngest child of the Loud family. Lucy is a gloomy gothic girl with interests in poetry, séances, and gothic fiction. She has pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 6-year-old fourth-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lola. Lana was born two minutes before Lola. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled handyworker. She also takes care of many exotic reptiles including Izzy the lizard, Hops the frog, and El Diablo, the snake. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 6-year-old third-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lana. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She constantly enters and wins child beauty pageants. * Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) — The 4-year-old second-youngest child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. She wears round glasses, speaks with a lateral lisp, and laughs maniacally when performing experiments. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 1-year-old baby who is the first youngest child of the Loud family. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and always be occasionally carried by any of her older siblings or her parents for longer distances. Main Villains * Zorona (voiced by Zoe Saldana) - The main antagonist of the first film. She is an evil spirit from a thousand years ago who originally lead an army of monsters to conquer all of Mewni. After they lose the battle, Zorona is banished to the spirit dimension. Many years later she arises and transforms into a young girl named Melanie to spy on Star and plots to take over all of Mewni with her spiritual army. * Hawk Moth (French: le Papillon, lit. "the butterfly"; voiced by Keith Silverstein in English version, Antoine Tomé in French version) - The main antagonist of the second film. He is a mysterious villain who has the power to create new super-villains with his akuma, which are butterflies that he corrupts with his dark power. He preys on people who are at a point of weakness and appeals to their negative emotions, such as fear, sadness, anger or jealousy. In exchange for granting them powers to exact revenge on those who have wronged them, he asks his villains to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for him, so that he may use both to gain immense power. In Miraculous Squad, he transforms Star into a villain named Dark Butterfly. * Venus Butterfly (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Star's long-lost evil sister and the main antagonist of the third film. On her 14th birthday, Venus, who always had darkness inside her, used the family wand to destroy everyone and everything for the fun of it. She nearly used the wand's powers to kill Star. This resulted in King and Queen Butterfly to banish Venus away from Mewni to an isolated island and erase Star's memory of her. * Mr. Eric Gusman '(voiced by Jordan Peele) - Mr. Loud's new boss and the secondary antagonist of the third film. He is a wealthy, rude, snobby, well-dressed man who fires Mr. Loud from his job, putting the Loud family's life in danger. He lives with his wife and five children, who are also mean and snobby. * '''Toffee '(voiced by Michael C. Hall) - An evil efficiency expert and the main antagonist of the fourth film. After Ludo becomes tainted by the dark magic from Star's Magic Instruction Book, Toffee begins to take possession of his body. While Queen Butterfly trains Star to fight him, Marco, along with Star's friends, the Big Hero 6, the Loud family, Ladybug, and Cat Noir prepare to defend Mewni from Toffee's wrath. '''Minor villains * Ludo (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – Star's nemesis from Mewni. After acquiring a new wand made partly from the fragments of Star's original wand, he becomes possessed by Toffee. * Stormy Weather '(voiced by Mela Lee in English version, Geneviève Doang in French version) - a student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She becomes infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes a weather-controlling supervillain. * '''Mr. Yama '(voiced by Paul Briggs) - the undisputed bot-fighter champion in San Fransokyo's underground bot fights, who is now out for revenge against Hiro for defeating him in the bot-fighting tournament. Minor characters * '''Janna (voiced by Abby Elliott) - A mischievous student who hangs out with Star and Marco. She breaks into Marco's locker and knows all sorts of his personal information. * Pony Head (voiced by Jenny Slate) – Star's best friend from Mewni and a floating unicorn head. She is described as sassy, sarcastic, and mischief-making. She does not get along with Marco and is sometimes jealous of him when he interacts with Star. * King Butterfly (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – Star's father and the king of Mewni. * Queen Butterfly (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Star's mother and the queen of Mewni. * Clyde McBride (voiced by Caleel Harris) — A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is Lincoln's best friend. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. He harbors an unrequited crush on Lori and tends to faint when she talks to him. * Alya Césaire (voiced by Carrie Keranen in English version, Fanny Bloc in French version) - Marinette's best friend who typically wears a plaid shirt and black glasses. She constantly helps Marinette with her problems. * Nino Lahiffe '''(voiced by Benjamin Diskin in English version, Alexandre Nguyen in French version) - Adrien's best friend who dresses in skate punk fashion, typically seen with headphones around his neck and a cap on his head. He DJs at the school's radio station. * '''Chloé Bourgeois (voiced by Selah Victor in English version, Marie Chevalot in French version) - The mayor's daughter and a classmate of Marinette and Adrien. Chloé is extremely mean, snobby, spoiled and thinks the world revolves around her. * Aunt Cass (voiced by Maya Rudolph) - Hiro's aunt and legal guardian who owns and runs the Lucky Cat Café in San Fransokyo. * Glossaryck (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) – A gnomish sprite with blue skin and a white beard. He lives inside Star's magic instruction book and sometimes speaks in riddles. * Mr. and Mrs. Diaz (voiced by Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos) – Marco's parents who host Star while she is on Earth. * Lynn Loud, Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) — The father of the Loud children. * Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) — The mother of the Loud children. Short films '''''Miraculous Hiro Miraculous Hiro ''is a 15 minute short that is included in the ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad DVD. Taking place after the events of the second film, Hiro and Baymax head back over to Paris to help Marinette with her science project. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth akumatizes the school's principal into a super villain, so now Marinette transforms into Ladybug to save the day, with Hiro and Baymax filling in for Adrien, who caught a nasty cold. Game Night In this 6 minute short that is included on the Relative War DVD, the Loud family invites Star and Marco over for a game night. Chaos ensues when everyone starts to act too competitive towards each other. Category:Disney Category:Crossover films Category:Franchise